


Infected Middle

by AtomsKill



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Death, Gunshot Wounds, Injury, Middle School, Minor Character Death, Platonic Relationships, Survival, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomsKill/pseuds/AtomsKill
Summary: When the apocalypse finally strikes, a 7th grader by the name of Dawn, and her best friend Eugine, are forced to lead a group of students after their school is infected. With the school raging war, and tension between students high, Dawn and Eugine struggle to keep themselves and the others together, hoping to anything holy that they can keep the survivors alive.





	Infected Middle

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, before we start, read this please.
> 
> This is a draft for a story I might write. Might. Most of the characters ars biased off of people I know. This is something that I woke up in the middle of the night at 12 thought up, and scribbled down, so I wrote this. 
> 
> So without further a due-   
> Enjoy.

Dawn surveyed the few survivors of the PCMHS Infection, a recent horrid event infecting most of a middle school and high school. The cluster of students before her were none that she had no love for. Each of them had tortured each other, and now they were the final remaining children of their schools. Dawn, the most level headed of the Middle schoolers, had taken on the role as a temporary leader. The administration tried to wrest control from her before, but she held it with an iron grip. "Alright" she said, catching everyone's attention. "Before we start actually trying to live, I need to set one thing straight." She crossed her arms, "I know our school has a shit ton of fights, and horrid amounts of bullying," she said, sweeping her gaze across the group. "So, I'mma need ya'll to stop acting like children-" her voice suddenly hardened, and she glared at some select students -"and get along. I dont give a flying fuck if Brittney spread a rumour about you, or Harold beat the shit out of your bro." Dawn started pacing, "this shits life or death, got it? It's the same for all of us." She crossed her arms behind her back and stood tall, a classic military position that'd been drilled into her Genetics by generations and generations of US Airforce, Army, and Infantry veterans, and boomed "So if you can't get yourself together, we are doomed! Got it?" A murmur of agreement rippled throughout the group. "Great." She said gesturing for her second-in-command, Eugine to step forward. "We need a place to raid, and stay. We need food and weapons. Any suggestions?" She asked. Eugine frowned, "there's Morris Farm a little ways down the road." He paused, then said "and 711…"  
"And?"  
"Your house…"   
Dawn nodded in approval. Great! So, I'll handle the weapons, and you'll handle food, capisce?"  
"Yee bro"  
"Great. We'll need a car, with about 40 kids, counting us… Then 50 highschoolers…. Maybe about 3 busses?" She estimated.  
Eugine nodded, "I can go search three of their bodies. Some High Schoolers can drive." Dawn smiled at the plan. "Great! Imma go hotwire a car, while y'all go raid shit. Keep yo phone charged and I'll nick my portable battery and get some shit." The tall, slightly chubby girl said. Eugine nodded, walking off to execute the plan. Dawn walked over to one of the cars, it was a sleek toyota. Or, what she assumed was a Toyota. She didn't do cars, that was Eugine's thing. What was her thing, was survival. Dawn reached under the steering wheel, finding the thing, and popping it off, rubbing two wires together. Dawn started the car, and got behind the wheel, recalling all the lessons her Padre had taught her. She drove off.  
Dawn pulled into the driveway of her house, walking up to the front door, and kicking aside the mat, grabbing the key. She unlocked the broken handle and pushed it open. Silence. "Fuck no…" She shut the door, and went to her Mater's knife block pulling out the cleaver, well sharpened as they'd had steak the night before, and readied it in a manner her Padre had taught her. "Who the everloving fuck wants to fucking go? I will-" she cut herself off, seeing a crimson pool. Keeping the knife readied, the 7th grader treaded to the baby gate, there to keep her dogs from chewing up her room. Sure enough, her Mater and Padre's room was open. In the horrid light, Dawn could just make out a still body. "Currahee? Come here boy!" She commanded. The girl let out a sigh of relief when her brown-speckled black pitbull walked from the room, his muzzle covered in blood. "Did that bastard change?" Dawn pulled out her phone, and typed in the bastard's phone number. Voice mail. The girl crouched down, and kissed Currahee's head. "Its okay baby." Before moving into the room, clicking on the light. The large crimson puddle was coming from her grandfather's corpse. A breath hitched in the girl's throat, and she considered calling Eugine, to vent, but reconsidered. "I know I've always hated you, but may your soul rest peacefully." She said, bowing her head, and moved past him, pulling the mattress off the bed and grabbing the sniper rifle her Padre kept there, she grabbed the AR kept there as well, then hooked his Pistol onto her belt. She moved to the closet, minding the triggers of the guns.  
Dawn looted her own house, grabbing blankets and shit, before stashing it into the minivan, and pulling out her phone as she drove, Currahee sitting next to her. She pulled up Eugine's contact and hit call.  
"Yo, you good?"  
"Yuppers, though I can't say the same 'bout my grandfather; he turned, killed Girlie, before Currahee ripped 'em up."  
"Ouch, that… wow…"  
"Yeah I know" tears welled in her eyes, "can ya get ahold of your mom?" She asked, changing the subject as she raced down the road.   
"Yeah, she's fine. They moved her to a Anti-Zombie Camp"   
"Great. Anyways, I'm coming back, I got some shit, pillows food, water, guns, weapons, shit like that."   
"Great, 711 didn't have any clothing or blankets,"  
"Coolio, want me to stop by your house?"  
"With your sense of direction? Fuck nah"  
"Hey. Shut up, I know where you live"  
"Nah, we'll go later. Most of the kids live down there, so we'll hit those houses."  
"Kk, I gotta call my parents, bye" she said, before hanging up. "Welp Currahee, let's check up on dad." Dawn clicked on her dad's icon. It rang, and she put it on speaker. "Dawn! Dawn are you okay?"  
"Yeah, Padre, I'm fine. Are you okay? Where are you?"  
"On the road! I'm coming to the house"  
"Don't! Don't… uh go to the 711 near the school. Thats where everyone is, make sure mom goes there too!"  
"Why? What happened?"  
"Lets just say, Gramps bit the dog, and Currahee ripped his fucking throat out." She said, rubbing the dog's head.  
"You got him?"  
"Collar, leash, drool, fur and all."   
"Good job. You got the guns?"  
"Ammo, and guns. Grabbed Grace's bow just for good measure" Dawn said, smiling. "Alright I'm coming up on the 71, I'll check in later. I gotta go." She wished her Padre well, and parked on the side of the road.  
The parking lot was clustered with busses and students. Dawn walked towards it, dialing her sister's number. "Hey-"  
"Oh my god oh my god dawn are you okay?" Her sister rambled.  
"Yeah! I'm great. Where are you?"  
"Uh… we're heading out of the campus now."  
"Well, head towards the 711 near my school. We've set up camp here."   
"Okay I gotta go" Grace hung up, and Dawn walked towards Eugine, Currahee staying close. The boy crouched down, petting the dog, only to be tackled, and smothered in licks. He laughed. "Come on you big lug" Dawn teased her dog, "Lets go. We gotta protect the boys." Eugine stood up, wiping his face on his sleeves. "Alright, wanna see what we got?" He asked. Dawn nodded, leading him to the car. She popped the trunk, and Eugine whistled. "Wow… what did ya ransack your entire house?"  
"Yup"  
"Wait what?"   
"I mean yeah, I also broke into the neighbors too."  
"Talk about overkill" Dawn frowned and protested, "Hey! Its life or death! This is literally the zombie apocalypse!" She exclaimed, defending herself. Eugine laughed, "I'm just joshin ya bro" he said.  
"Anyways, we might want to put this into the loot bus."  
"The what?"  
"We grabbed three busses. But one's completely empty, but we took it anyways"  
"Smart"  
"A real big brain moment"  
"Super big brain." Dawn chuckled as she hoisted a large pile of blankets into her arms, and walked to the bus.  
Dawn, Eugine, Harris, and Kayleigh all agreed Dawn and Eugine would keep the guns, because they belonged to Dawn's Dad. Dawn had been happy to keep the guns, and they all bunked down. Dawn slept in the back of the unfamiliar van with Currahee. Eugine slept upfront in a seat pushed all the way back. "You good?" He called,   
"Are you good?"   
"A little chilly."  
"I stashed three of my blankets shotgun, you can use the big red one." A rustling was heard before Eugine exclaimed "Seriously? Redskins?"  
"Hey! That thing survived South Korea! He's a trooper! Don't insult Big Red." Eugine made a noise, and threw Dawn the salmon-pink one. He'd called dibs on her body pillow, while Dawn got the reading pillow (she tended to need to hold something to sleep well) so they were both comfortable to an extent. "Hey… Dawn?"  
Dawn sat up groggily, trying not to wake Currahee. "Wassup, bro"  
"What if we don't make it?"  
"We don't even know if this is the apocalypse. Even if it is, i'mma keep everyone alive if its the last fuckin thing I'll ever do" Dawn stated, a firey passion seeping into her voice. Her loyalty was rivaled by no other, she had the sense of a vetran, with the logic skills of a scholar.   
"But what if?"  
Dawn sighed audibly. "Eugine. Stop" she said, earning a "sorry" from the Canadian, "Bud, don't focus on the 'what ifs'. Focus on here. On now. Think about the current situation, and once you got that in the bag, then worry about the rest" she said, "I know I ain't the best person, but man, ya gotta keep your chin up in situations like this." She said, "Besides, we got a fuckin infantry man, who by the way could infiltrate Universal Studios, who can teach us! We'll be fine."   
Eugine sighed, "how do you stay so… how do I say this… like optimistic, but I know your not…"  
"Ya just gotta see all sides. You gotta think for the first couple of times bro, you gotta realize… there are so many things, so many people, and then study 'em"  
"Thanks…"  
"Now, go to sleep, Euigine." Dawn said, not a hint of sleep in her voice.  
Eugine yawned, "kk night"  
"Night, bro" Dawn rolled over, hugging her pillow with Currahee's head laying on her legs. She, for once, found sleep easily.


End file.
